


Wishmaster: Destinies Collide, Prologue

by GarrusLover17



Category: Alternate World - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, djinn-waker romance, wishmaster, wishmaster films
Genre: Claws, Destiny, F/M, Tentacles, tea reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrusLover17/pseuds/GarrusLover17
Summary: This story is an alternate end to Wishmaster set a few years after the 4th film. the Djinn from the 4th film final chance to fulfil the prophecy before another takes his place.This will be a romance storyI do not own the Djinn or any characters mentioned in this story. this is for funDaskia, Anouk and others are my own creation.





	Wishmaster: Destinies Collide, Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Alternate to wishmaster series films, some past characters will be mentioned only.  
> This is for fun and it is different to what i usually write  
> all comments welcomed

Wishmaster: Destinies Collide.  
Prologue

Daskia a 28 year old female 5 foot 8 inches a mix of Indian-American and Spanish, her skin is sun-kissed, her hair is a beautiful Auburn and wavy past the shoulder and her eyes are chestnut green. She lives with her Grandmother Anouk who is advanced in years; Daskia knew she was near the end of her life so she sold her flat and moved in with her and her possessions. Anouk lived downstairs if she needed her granddaughter she would drop everything to help her. In her younger years Anouk was a traveller who could read peoples futures by palm reading, tarot cards and tea leaves with great detail, she predicted that Daskia’s parents would meet one day in winter and get married within one year. She also predicted that they would pass away during an earthquake, which happened when Daskia was twelve she moved in with her Grandmother and learned the basics of her abilities.

Daskia was working two jobs one was a cleaner in a high rise block of offices in the city she enjoyed working there she had worked there since she was 16, her other job was as a part time emergency call handler in the early evenings she liked helping others but she didn’t like the area at night. Daskia awoke at her usual time 05:30 she got a shower got dressed and walked downstairs; she made her breakfast and checked on her Grandmother who was sat in her rocking chair overlooking her radiant garden. “Good morning Nana, how are you today did you sleep well?” she asked her half awake. Anouk looked tiredly at her “Daskia good morning, I slept as well as can be expected. Are you off to work soon?” she asked sleepily, she sat next to her Grandmother placing her tea on the table “Yes I have to walk to the bus stop and then to work I am not working this evening so I am all yours, I am sorry I have been so busy”.

Anouk picked up Daskia’s empty cup of tea and read the leaves, then looked at her hands she smiled warmly at her and replied “No need to be sorry you have your own life, and you are going to meet someone soon. You will lose one of your jobs today but you will be happy about it” Daskia smiled “Less running around then do you need anything from the city today?” “No just you be careful” she kissed her goodbye and left the room, she put her shoes on and her coat and handbag before walking out of the door. Waving goodbye to her Grandmother as she walked three miles to the nearest bus into the city, on the way she met her friend Barry who worked as a police officer in a precinct near her work. “Mornin’ Daskia off to work?” he yawned “Yes only had a few hours sleep but work on through it right?” he shook his head “you work to much have you taken a day off?” “No got three months saved up for holiday I best be off say ‘hi’ to your family for me”. He waved her goodbye and she carried on to the bus stop, she always liked to watch the scenery fly by as she went to work.

Straight off the bus she walked to her job all of the people greeted her she went downstairs and put her things in her locker and got her overalls on ready to do her rounds, she had her phone with her in case of an emergency 07:05 early as usual. Lunchtime soon arrived and she went to the café next door to the offices she sat on one of the dining tables outside, she ordered her food and a cup of tea and watched people go about their business. “Hello Daskia” a voice spoke “Oh Mr Karan please join me” she smiled he sat down with his coffee and told her “I’m sorry be we need to let you go, here is a cheque for this month” staying quiet she finished her food and asked for the check “Thank you Mr Karan for everything have a nice day” she smiled as she paid for her lunch and walked back to work.

In the lift her phone rang “Hey Nana, are you ok?” she asked feeling anxious “Hello dear, I am ok just tired can you come home early?” she yawned. Anouk had never asked her to come home early Daskia was panicking “I will ask my boss I will be there soon as I can” with that the line went dead, she found her boss Jennifer and explained what had happened “Of course you can go home I will drive you”. Jennifer knew Daskia well she had never missed a day and was always early and had always confided in her, they got to the car park and headed back to her home “I appreciate this Jennifer you didn’t have to drive me” she sighed. Shaking her head “No worries you have been there for me for a long time, plus I love your Grandma’s house the cottage with a huge back garden”. She pulled the car into the driveway just as Daskia went to leave Jennifer put her hand on Daskia “Hey if you need time off or help let me know”  
Daskia entered her home and ran to Anouk “Nana! Are you alright?” she shouted, Anouk was lying down in her bed with her lap table and tarot cards. She woke up with a sleepy smile “You came… come sit my time is short” Daskia sat down by her holding her lovingly “I want to tell you, your destiny before I sleep” she sighed she revealed the card and spoke “You will meet someone he is very different, a good different, he will save you from many things one being a fire. He will ask you for your heart’s desire be careful on how you reply, your destinies are linked in a way I cannot define. The both of you have the ability to make this world… better. When the time comes you will know what to do in the end” Anouk smiled warmly at her sighing in content. “Nana why did you want to read these today?” she asked in confusion “Final guidance for your future, your destiny” she whispered as she cuddled closer to her Grandchild.

Daskia knew that her Nana was going to the next world so she sang her favourite song to her “Moon River”; she began to sing softly as she stroked her silver hair holding her close she sang the song again then fell asleep with her. A few hours later she woke up still holding her, she listened and heard no breathing then she checked her pulse… nothing she was gone Daskia cried next to her kissing her softly whispering “Goodbye and thank you”. She walked to the telephone and called the morticians “Hello? Yes my Grandmother has passed away I need…” she couldn’t find the words “Miss it’s alright what your address is?” the gentleman asked she gave the details, within one hour they arrived “we will be respectful miss I will contact you in a few days for funeral arrangements” he placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. “My Nana asked me to give this to you once she passed” she handed him a letter she was trying her best to hold the tears but a few escaped, he walked to his car with his colleagues behind him and her Grandmother, she followed as she was placed in the car and watched as they drove away.  
Barry had come to check on her as soon as the car drove off Daskia fell onto the floor weeping, he ran towards her holding her in a hug “She’s gone, she’s gone” she cried into his chest “I know I’m sorry” he replied. She cried for a while before she composed herself he helped her stand up then took her inside, “Thank you Barry I need some time alone” she told him. He gave her one more hug then walked out of the house for the first time in years she felt alone, she didn’t know what to do she felt lost and very cold. Without realising she walked to the bathroom and ran a hot shower hoping to warm up, disrobing she just stood in there letting the warm water trickle down her slender body lost in the sound of water running.

Lost in a trance she was startled by her phone ringing grabbing a towel she stumbled out of the shower and ran to her phone “Hello?” she answered “Daskia it is Jennifer are you alright?” she asked “No Jennifer my Nana passed away, I am going to need a few days to uh…” Daskia spoke. No one spoke for a while “Take all the time you need your job is secure, I am here if you need me” Jennifer told her to which she just said thanks and hung up. She put her hair up and her dressing gown then walked to her bedroom she curled up on the bed and drifted into a deep sleep.

A few days later on the day of the funeral and Executor meeting she was getting ready to leave, her friends had been giving help where they could and working their schedules to attend the funeral but none were confirmed. Daskia was ready to bury her Grandmother Jennifer had arrived to be there as moral support, “Hey are you ok?” she asked “not really but in time I will be” she replied they left the house and joined the funeral procession. Out of all the people who could attend only seven showed up Barry and his family of three, Mr Jameson, Jennifer and Daskia. They followed the funeral car and drove to a the church the ceremony was to take place outside per her request everyone said a few words, it was time for Daskia to speak “My Nana has always been there for me after my parents died, even before then. She gave the best advice, knew when to intervene and knew I needed to make my own mistakes. She was calm and collected but she had a temper, could make you laugh and smile and a great friend. Thank you Nana for everything” she smiled, after that Anouk was lowered into the grave everyone placed a flower on the coffin and consoled Daskia.

At the reception everyone was reminiscing about Anouk all the good memories and some bad memories as well, Daskia began to smile remembering as they talked she had touched people’s lives in so many way she was a walking angel. “Excuse me Miss? I am the executor shall we?” they went into a small room where he read her will “I Anouk Rosa hereby bequeath all my possessions to my Granddaughter Daskia Rosa-Deloria. Items that are to be donated are listed on the back of the will and the house is now hers to do as she wishes”. Daskia was stunned to hear this everything was hers she thanked the man and continued to the reception, hours passed and she went home it still felt empty but not as lonely as it felt a few days ago.


End file.
